Riddles and Dreams
by Sojuske
Summary: What happened in Frodo's dreams when he was stabbed by Shelob. Ends when he wakes up with the Orcs. Rated for angst and suggested suicidal thoughts.


Riddles and Dreams By Marithim Cauthon  
  
(From when Frodo is stung by Shelob and what happens in his dream state. It ends when the Orcs wake him up Warning: Spoilers on the book and maybe the movie. ) Disclaimer- I do not own lord of the rings or the people who play them or anything associated with them. Please review.  
  
Running as fast as he could Frodo tried to get away from Shelob and felt a sharp sting on the back of his neck. Everything went dark.  
  
Frodo looked around for something tangible to hold onto. He was in a world of bright color yet off in the distance darkness was creeping closer.  
  
"Where am I?" he shouted trying to make sense of the swirling mists around him.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere a figure in a shimmering gown appeared. The face was there and yet it was not and the dress was all colors and none. "You are in Dreemlant the place of prophecies and dreams. The place which is not wholly real and people who stay in this land never wake up."  
  
Frodo's face fell and he slumped to the ground. "So I am dead. Is that what you are saying?" He looked at the figure pleadingly trying to make sense of the new information.  
  
The figure laughed and sounds like flowing fountains and bird songs echoed around the small hobbit on the ground. " Did I say that?" she asked jokingly. " If it makes you feel better I will answer your questions and all others that you may want to ask, Frodo Baggins."  
  
Frodo stood up and looked around again. " I ask again then, am I dead?" He looked at her nervously waiting to hear the answer. " And how do you know my name? May I also be so bold to ask what your name is?"  
  
The figure suddenly became serious. " No, you are not dead, that question I can answer. I can also tell you what I am called which is Glorinidel. I am the keeper of names and the one who can not be avoided. You may ask me more questions for you will be here awhile."  
  
Frodo looked over to the East or what he thought was the east and saw darkness and felt a sense of despair. " Why am I here?" he asked not looking at Glorinidel, his big blue eyes looking pleadingly at the darkness. " What has happened?"  
  
Suddenly a hand was holding onto his shoulder. Turning to face the person he saw it was Glorinidel. Behind her was the looking glass from Lothloríen. "Galadrial is not the only person with one of those," said Glorinidel. "There were two in the world and one left. The one with the most power for good or ill is here." She motioned for Frodo to take a look in the water.  
  
"What will I..." started Frodo but Glorinidel cut him off.  
  
" You will see what is happening at this moment with the person you love most."  
  
Frodo craned his neck over the top of the bowl and stared into it. What he saw surprised him and also what he heard.  
  
Sam was feeling for a pulse, a breath, anything to show that his master was alive. He chafed Frodo's hands and feet and waited for a response. Frodo did not move. "Please, Mister Frodo wake up!" Sam cried. "Don't go where I can't follow!" Frodo made no move or breath.  
  
Frodo looked up at Glorinidel who only motioned for him to keep watching.  
  
Sam had finally given up and accepted that Frodo died. He started to compose his body and arrange it for burial. He looked at Sting and picked it up. "They told me not to lose him and I have! I should go with him." Sam sobbed looking at the sharp elven blade.  
  
" No! Sam don't do it!" Frodo screamed as he tore himself away from the mirror. He fell on his knees crying. Glorinidel picked Frodo up and carried him away from the mirror while Frodo was crying. He was astonished when he saw the place he was lying in.  
  
It was a beautiful forest with green plants and colorful flowers all around. Glorinidel was sitting on a tree stump and birds were fluttering about her.  
  
" What did he chose. Did he chose to continue or to try to join me?" Frodo asked fearfully hoping that Sam did not chose the latter.  
  
" He chose the former", Glorinidel said. " To the pain of you both and perhaps the saving of Middle-Earth. You will have to go back soon." She sounded a little bit sad as she said the last part. " You must fight the shadow that is creeping on us all. Look to the East."  
  
Frodo turned and looked to the East once again. He saw the darkness coming ever closer.  
  
" If you do not succeed, the darkness of Sauron and evil would corrupt Dreemlant as well as Middle-Earth. And where we are now is the land of all lands, the place where all creation is born and where all will come in the end. I will tell you a fact that will play a giant role in your future Frodo. You can not destroy the ring, the person that can, will come when you least expect it. Go to Mount Doom and throw the ring into the fire. You will save Middle-Earth." With that Glorinidel disappeared.  
  
' How can I save Middle-Earth and yet not destroy the ring? How can I throw the ring into Mount Doom and yet have someone else destroy the ring at the same time. A riddle that is unclear on the answer.' Frodo mused as he watched the land turn into colors and swirl about him.  
  
Then there was darkness and pain. 


End file.
